


Unforeseen

by levislusciousass



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Erwin Smith, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Eventual Smut, Levi is very concerned aaaaaaahhhhh, M/M, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Levi Ackerman, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Porn With Plot, Rutting, Scent Marking, Scenting, They will bang i promise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:35:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29669445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levislusciousass/pseuds/levislusciousass
Summary: Erwin's body goes into a possibly dangerous rut, and Levi ends up being the only person who can help him through it. Well, he's going to try.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith
Comments: 47
Kudos: 319





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> okay so, you never really see an Alpha's suppressants fail on them, only an Omega, so I thought it'd be cool to reverse the roles a little.
> 
> This chapter is super dialog heavy, but eventually we'll get to the good shit. I just love them ok
> 
> Also, this will be an alternate universe with packs and stuff, I'll delve into it a little deeper later on but yeah. No werewolf shit just that they have working packs

"I don't think I've ever seen you look so shitty."

Erwin tried flashing a smile, but it came out as more of a grimace. Levi's frown deepened.

"You're sure this is just a cold, Smith?"

"Of course." He wiped his forehead of sweat once more, the flush in his cheeks refusing to go away. "I must've caught something at the last gathering we had, don't you agree?"

Levi glanced over at Hanji, who seemed to be deep in thought. They could usually diagnose anything related to illness, but they were as stumped as the rest of them. Mike didn't know what to do other than shrug.

They all stood silently in Erwin's living room, contemplating what to do next. It would be no good to have their leader go down for who knows how long over some cold, so the faster it was dealt with, the better.

"I suppose it could just be a common cold," Hanji piped up. "But Alpha's tend to avoid those, and I've never seen you come down with one before."

"From my knowledge, we avoid them entirely." Mike was staring at Erwin a little too hard now, and Levi almost felt compelled to stand between them. He wasn't entirely sure why, be it stupid loyalty or some shit like that, but he wanted to protect Erwin while he was too weak to do so himself.

Then, he sniffed. Mike was like a bloodhound, everyone knew that. Especially Erwin. Said Alpha tensed from the sound, his shoulders stiff.

"Rut."

"What the hell?" Levi's mind blanked out. He hadn't heard of an Alpha going into rut for years. Omega's had their heats throughout the year, but Alpha's? The last he'd heard, an Alpha wouldn't go into rut unless their Omega partner was in heat, and with the dwindling amount of omegas and use of suppressants, the entire idea of a rut was foreign to people nowadays. "I thought that was impossible, given the circumstances."

Hanji stiffened as well, and with the amount of tensed muscles Levi thought someone was going to tear something.

"Not entirely," Hanji said. Levi looked at their face, hoping for some assurance, but there was nothing but worry. "Alpha's can go into rut suddenly, without a partner, if the Alpha has been on suppressants for too long. I've heard of a few cases before, and it's never pretty."

"There's no need to scare anyone." Erwin waved his hands in front of himself, like he was trying to wave away their concerns. "I'm sure it will be fine."

Levi was skeptical. Erwin usually didn't hide things from him, and this seemed like a pretty huge thing. Going into rut from oversuppressing? He had always lectured Levi on how to keep his body safe, so hearing that the man himself wasn't felt almost like a betrayal. They weren't mates or anything of the sort, but they had grown to trust each other enough that Levi thought of them as close friends. Perhaps the closest out of all of them. After becoming a part of their pack, he thought Erwin truly did trust him. Maybe he was wrong.

"Hanji." Levi refused to look at Erwin's face any longer, he couldn't see his feverish skin without cringing. "It's just a normal rut, right? He'll be fine, you just take over things for a few days."

"I'm afraid it's not that simple, my dear." Hanji pressed a finger into Erwin's chest, forcing him down into the chair behind him. He seemed relieved to sit down. "You, sir, are one irresponsible asshole."

"Hanji-,"

"This is dangerous, Erwin. You know that."

Levi pinched the bridge of his nose, forcing himself to take a few calming breaths. Erwin told him to do so whenever he felt overwhelmed and so far it seemed to work. "Why's it so fucking dangerous?"

"Cause it's not normal." It was Mike that answered, the placid look on his face muddled with something that looked like concern. "Alpha's are only supposed to deal with ruts when their partners are in heat, so..."

"So their body doesn't burn itself up." Hanji said, crossing their arms in front of their chest. Levi was about to say something, but they continued. "Ruts are meant for breeding purposes, if we put it in brutal terms. They make stamina and senses heighten, force out stronger pheromones, and basically strengthens the primal need to mate."

"Yeah, sounds normal." Levi shrugged.

"That's what a normal rut is. This, however, is caused by the body practically rejecting suppressants, and the only way it can do that properly is by forcing a rut to take place." Hanji combed their hands through their hair, mussing up the bun they had. "It's fucked up. Alpha's aren't made for that shit, not like Omega's. They can't just ride it out."

Erwin had the decency to look guilty. "I didn't intend for this to happen, I was just too busy to deal with any effects my body had on me."

"What, like some extra pheromones? So you'd be less level headed, so what?" Hanji was getting irritated to the point that Levi doesn't think he'd ever seen them before.

"Then I wouldn't be able to make the most sound decisions for the pack, Hanji."

No one dared say anything, whether it was the intimidation from their pack leader or the newly released pheromones that none of them had sensed before. Erwin was at the very least not on his suppressants anymore, not that they would do anything, but that meant that his actual pheromones would be present. Levi crossed his arms in front of himself as a barrier, and so he could dig his fingernails into his forearms for some type of distraction. The heavy scent was filling up his lungs and it was all he could do just to stand there.

Finally, he was able to speak up. "What's so different about it? You said they can't just deal with it."

Hanji turned away from Erwin, which Levi was somewhat relieved by since it looked like they were going to strangle him.

"It's like the body trying to flush itself; it knew there was something wrong so it had to fix it. But we're not evolved that way, we can't just fix it and be done with it. It's excruciating. You could die, Erwin."

Levi was openly staring at Erwin now, the shock evident on his face. When Erwin had called them to his home for a meeting, he expected some new routes to explore or maybe a new ally, not this bullshit.

Mike said nothing, but he had assumed the same position as the rest of them with his arms crossed. It was like they were all lecturing a petulant child.

"It's unclear whether Alpha's die or not during an unforeseen rut," Erwin said. He seemed to be growing frustrated as well, but that might have also been the rut settling into his bones. Levi couldn't really tell. "We have no way of knowing that this is truly fatal, there's no reason to be so concerned."

"We have no way of knowing it isn't," Mike said. His mouth was pressed into a thin line, eyes boring their way through Erwin's skull. "Just find someone to fuck. There's got to be an Omega out there we can find."

"Honestly, that's probably the best idea. You'll survive with a mate." Hanji shrugged. "It's not ideal, but it's what's needed. Sorry you can't be a loner anymore, but that's your own fault."

Levi made eye contact with Erwin for a moment. Something flashed in his eyes, like a fire was ignited from deep in his core and it had just made its way to the surface. Just as fast as it came, it was gone. Erwin broke first, and his eyes fell.

"I'm not going to do that to some poor Omega, they don't deserve that." Erwin hardened his features. "What kind of pack leader forces themselves on someone? That's disgusting."

"I'm not suggesting you force anyone, just calmly ask them." Hanji said.

"I'm not bedding a stranger, Hanji."

"Then ask someone in the pack-"

"We don't have any Omegas."

Oh. Right. They were still concealing that fact. Levi felt himself tense up as soon as Erwin said it, and he couldn't help the way his body shrunk in on itself. Erwin was the only one who knew that he was an Omega, at least out of the entire pack. He'd found out the first time Levi went into a heat and Erwin checked on him, since he'd forgotten to tell anyone that he had felt "too sick" to show up to meetings. Levi had asked him not to share that with anyone. Apparently, Erwin still hadn't shared that fact with his closest friends and advisors. He'd even given him scent patches to conceal his pheromones under the guise of him having a "rather potent beta scent." He guessed that it wasn't necessarily a big deal otherwise, but now it seemed pretty damn important. They really had no other Omegas in the pack. For that matter, they really didn't know where they could find the closest Omega. The situation just didn't seem to be improving at all.

"So, you'll just lay down and die?" Levi finally said. "Don't be an idiot."

"I would rather die than be controlled by my body enough to drag someone else into this mess." Erwin stood again; he seemed steady enough, even with the flush in his cheeks spreading down his neck. "I should be fine, I just needed you all to take over while I'm out of commission. Can you do that for me, please?"

Hanji was hesitant. Eventually, they caved and said yes. Mike nodded. Levi... well, he wasn't exactly sure what he was supposed to do. Other than power and martial ability, he wasn't really that essential to the pack. He didn't devise plans or file paperwork, he didn't even talk to other packs in the area. All he did nowadays was train, and even then he knew that Mike could do that. Erwin had called him some sort of symbol of the pack, but he really didn't see himself as that. Sure, he'd taken out a few thugs that threatened their safety, but was that enough? His past few years of being a part of them had just shown how inept at social interaction he was.

"Fine. We'll need to have someone check on you while you're here, and since the only beta out of the three of us is Levi, he should do it." Hanji gestured to Levi, as if to prove some kind of point. They finally cracked a smile as they spoke. "If Mike or I come to see you while you're in rut we might just fist fight."

Erwin broke for a moment, his eyes desperate. Levi knew he was panicking; hell, he was close to panicking as well. It wasn't that he didn't want to take care of Erwin, but the idea of seeing him in rut, in the deepest part of his sexual desperation was... daunting, to say the least. He'd known Erwin long enough that he wasn't just anyone; he was the person Levi trusted most, and for some reason his throat went dry at the idea of seeing him desperate, wanting, full of passion and overwhelmed by desire.

Shit. He needed to do something.

Even if he could get over his ridiculous thoughts enough to see Erwin himself, it wouldn't be an ideal situation to have an unmated Omega show up in the middle of an Alphas rut.

"Uh- Levi? He doesn't need to do that, as long as I have plenty of water and a few meals set up I should be fine." Erwin struggled, forcing his gaze away from Levi.

"You don't really function during a rut," Mike said. Levi could tell he was drifting out of focus, since he was now fiddling with one of the leaves on Erwin's indoor plant. "You need someone to come make sure you aren't dying."

"And if you are, we'll take you to the hospital. That's a last ditch effort, though. There's probably nothing they can do anyway." Hanji griped Levi's shoulder with an tight fist, wrinkling the fabric of his shirt. "If you want to keep this from the rest of the pack so bad, he's your best bet."

Levi tsked. He swatted their hand away not a second after it was placed on his shoulder, and all he could do was look at Erwin's frustrated expression. He couldn't exactly fight them anymore; Hanji was incredible smart, and if the two of them made a big deal out it this, they would put two and two together. Erwin eventually sighed and resigned to his fate.

They spent the next hour planning out how they would accomplish their new "mission." Levi would come to him three times a day for meals and a general check up, and he would deliver whatever information he had to Hanji. Apparently they wanted to study the effects of the rut, but Levi thought that a bit barbaric considering the circumstances.

It would be easy, right? They'd been close for years now, this would be no different than when Levi had to take care of the Alpha when he had a cold. Except he would be desperate to fuck someone. And Levi didn't know how long he could deal with that, at least not with the way his chest seemed to constrict everytime he took in another breath of horny Alpha.

Fuck.

Mike and Hanji left to settle things with the rest of the pack and announce Erwin's "sickness" that would put him out of commission for the next week, which left Levi to fend for himself.

"You didn't tell them."

Erwin smiled at him. "Of course not, you asked me not to."

"It's kind of important right now," Levi said. He was sitting a good ten feet away from Erwin, yet his scent was completely overwhelming. He needed to leave. Well, he knew he needed to, but it didn't mean he wanted to.

"Why?" Erwin asked.

"I- Smith, I'm the only Omega around here," Levi sniffed. That was a mistake. "Hanji and Mike would've jumped at that, saying I should fuck you, shit like that."

"That's why I didn't say anything, Levi."

Levi looked away, unable to keep his gaze much longer. He knew that Erwin saw him as merely a pack member; nothing but a charity case, really. For some reason it still hurt to hear it. He was seen as the Omega that Erwin recruited into the pack, but not someone he could ever be attracted to. Levi wasn't exactly sure why he was so hurt.

"I don't want you to feel obligated to do something like that just because I might get hurt otherwise." Erwin's fists were clenched, whether it was because of something mental or physical, Levi didn't know. "That would be cruel for both of us."

"I've already said that I would die for you, what's the fucking difference?"

"Levi, I'm not going to make you deal with this. I'm grateful you'll help me at all."

That was that.

Levi had never felt so frustrated in his life. When he got home, he gripped his TV remote hard enough that it snapped in his fist. Erwin would rather die than fuck him. It really was that simple. At least he could do everything he could to keep him safe, even if that was just feeding him and keeping him hydrated. Maybe this would be pay back for when Erwin had to do the same during his heat.

The next week was going to be very interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You'll be fine!" Hanji leaned in, a scarily wide grin on their face. "As long as you aren't an Omega, you'll be fine going in there."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooooooo exciting, I'm actually updating my fics owo
> 
> Levi is a little desperate, yes, absolutely. He very much is.

Levi liked to think of himself as quick on his feet. He had incredible reflexes that Erwin constantly praised him for, and he could down a man three times his size with little to no trouble. That was his body when it dealt with someone trying to kill him.

However, he had no idea what to do when his body was practically screaming at him to go to Erwin's side to try and help him. He had about an hour or so to figure it out.

Hanji was standing in front of him speaking, their arms were swinging wildly as they talked about what they thought this rut would entail and what, if there was an aftermath, it would be like. When he asked about if he should really be going to see him at a time like this, they waved off his concerns.

"You're a beta, Levi. If Erwin even notices you're there I'd be impressed." Hanji shrugged. "You always wear scent patches anyway, you should be fine."

Levi nodded sharply. If Erwin hadn't said anything about him being an Omega to the rest of them then maybe he didn't want anyone else to know. He didn't seem to be ashamed of Levi, but maybe he didn't want it to seem like his pack could have a weak point? That didn't sound like Erwin, and he had mentioned that the only reason he hadn't said anything was because Levi had asked him, but it still seemed strange.

"Yeah," Levi mumbled. "Just wanted to know what to expect."

"You'll be fine!" Hanji leaned in, a scarily wide grin on their face. "As long as you aren't an Omega, you'll be fine going in there."

Levi stood his ground, refusing to let his body language say anything. Hanji had to know something. Either they did, or they were starting to suspect it. The less he gave away, the better.

"Back off, shit for brains." He turned to take his leave, gripping the handle on the bag he was supposed to take to Erwin. "Haven't you heard of personal fucking space?"

"Nope! Never!" Hanji waved enthusiastically. "Take care of our man!"

Then he was standing at Erwin's front door, a sinking feeling in his gut. He rubbed both the scent patches on his neck so they were secure and shoved his spare key in the lock. He could smell the faint amount of pheromones seeping through the thick wood, but it seemed tame for the most part.

Levi was almost knocked off his feet by the smell when he opened the door. He closed it as fast as he could after entering, locking it just to be sure. If that scent traveled any further than the front porch they were fucked.

"Shit, Erwin," Levi struggled. He placed a hand on the wall to his left to steady himself before he could walk again. Once Erwin ate, he could leave. That was all he needed to do.

The thick scent of an Alpha in rut curled in his lungs and almost made him choke, but he pushed on and somehow made it to the kitchen.

"What the fuck?" Levi stared at the fridge, most notably the floor near the fridge, and saw Erwin in his boxers with his sweaty pack pressed to the metal appliance.

Erwin's head whipped up to meet his gaze, and his nostrils flared, scenting the air like a desperate man. Thankfully Levi's scent wasn't being released and the Alpha calmed down, his posture going lax again.

"Ah- sorry, this was the only way to cool my body temperature down." Erwin had the decency to look embarrassed, but he didn't stand.

"You sound like you're doing fine, though."

"It's still pre-rut, I believe," Erwin sighed. "It's definitely more intense than I've ever felt it before. I'm starting to dread the thought of what it'll be like in a few days."

Levi elected not to say anything, only setting down the many tupperwears Hanji had packed in the little cooler. It took some time, but he managed to shove a plate of scrambled eggs and a side of fruit into Erwin's shaking hands.

"Thank you." Erwin smiled at him and Levi's chest felt tight again. "Truly, thank you. I'm sorry you have to be the one to do this."

Levi still said nothing, but he wasn't sure he would be able to even if he tried. Erwin's chest was rising and falling with shallow breaths, and the light sheen of sweat on his skin seemed to be highlighting his impressive physique. His skin was flushed, almost like Levi's when he was in the middle of a heat, and the way his throat bobbed as he took a sip of water had him nearly shaking.

Levi was quick to put away the rest of the containers in the fridge. He had to do _something_ besides objectify his pack leader.

"I should go-"

"Could you please help-"

They both shut their mouths, a bit flustered. Levi motioned for Erwin to speak.

"Sorry, Levi. Could you give me a hand?" He held out his right arm, eyes pleading.

Levi grabbed it without hesitation, helping hoist the man up. His skin felt like it was on fire, the shaking in his bones radiating through Levi's entire body.

Before Levi could say anything, Erwin doubled over in pain and he rested his forehead on Levi's shoulder. The Alpha sucked in a breath, his entire body stilling. Levi didn't know what to do, so he placed steady hands on the man's waist to hopefully help him out. Somehow, that must've been the wrong thing to do, because Erwin's hips jerked forward in his grasp and now Levi felt his entire body heat up.

"Uh." Levi eloquently stated.

"I- I'm sorry, Levi-" Erwin tried to calm his breathing, but everytime he went to right himself again his face would go right back to Levi's shoulder.

Finally, Levi slung one of the Alphas arms over him so he could walk him to the couch. He was fairly heavy and it took a while, but he managed to sit Erwin on the couch before his legs were able to give out.

"You look like shit." Levi frowned. "Fuck, Erwin. I don't know how to help you."

Erwin's eyes were unfocused when they looked at him, only for them to squeeze shut as he winced. Levi needed to do something, he couldn't just let him suffer like this. So what if Erwin didn't want to fuck him? Maybe if Levi managed to just help him a little bit he wouldn't fucking die.

"What- Levi, what are you doing?"

The Omega was peeling off a scent patch from his wrist, rubbing the abused scent gland there. It took a moment for the pheromones to be released since it was trapped for so long, but even if the gland was on his wrist and pretty unremarkable, the scent forced Erwin's pupils to dilate immediately. Now the Alpha was really panting, and Levi had to keep his eyes trained on his face and not stray to the tent in his underwear.

"I know that scent marking is comforting to me in a heat, and you look pretty fucked right now." Levi held his wrist near the side of Erwin's neck, almost hesitant to do it. That smell wouldn't magically go away, and even if he wore scent patches, everyone would be able to sense it. It probably wasn't the best idea, but Levi never prided himself on being the best strategist.

As he pressed their skin together, he could smell the desire radiating off of Erwin and how it was pooling in his gut. He had to leave as fast as possible after this; with the suspicious tightening of his jeans, he didn't have much time before he wouldn't even be able to walk right.

"Levi, you don't have to-," Erwin groaned, a deep noise that shook Levi to his core. The Alpha instinctually leaned into the touch, adding more friction. His body seemed to relax and for a moment, it looked like the pain had left his body.

Then, something absolutely horrifying happened. A low rumble started in Erwin's chest and it took Levi a moment to understand that he was _purring_. The Alpha seemed so comfortable that he was purring, god dammit. Levi felt uncomfortably restricted in his jeans and he knew it was time to leave. At the same moment, Erwin's eyes shot wide open, like he had just realized what was happening.

"I'm sorry, shit- uh, thank you-" Erwin couldn't exactly speak and Levi didn't blame him. The Omega was slapping the scent patch back on his wrist while he grabbed at the cooler. "Levi, please-"

"You seem fine, I'll leave you to it." Levi obsessively squeezed the his wrist, ensuring the scent was trapped again. "I- I'll see you for fuck. Lunch! I meant lunch. Fuck."

Before Erwin could say anything, he marched to the front door and swung it open, slamming it with a little more force than necessary. His back hit the door with a thump, and he stared at the grass in front of him with a harsh enough glare he nearly saw it wilt.

He definitely wasn't bringing this up to Hanji.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oooooooh they're totally doing it soon
> 
> Comments and kudos are highly appreciated!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You have to promise me," Erwin placed a hand that was far too warm on his cheek, successfully stopping whatever movement still remained in Levi's body. He didn't think he was breathing anymore. "When this gets worse, you won't let me hurt you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fully expected there to be smut already, but alas, the time has not come. Soon I promise. These two are just too precious with each other, okay? That's my excuse and I'm sticking by it

Levi expected to be questioned about the incriminating scent on his arm, but he didn't think it would happen like this.

Hanji was holding his arm in the air like it was some kind of weird specimen while Mike deliberated on the smell. He sniffed every once in a while, only to hum to himself and stare off at the wall in thought. Levi wanted to escape to anywhere he possibly could.

"You done, shit for brains?"

"Now, now, Levi. That's no way to talk to your bestie!" Hanji patted his scent gland, which still had the patch on it, and finally released his arm. "But I'd get a better sample if you let me take off the patch, grump."

Levi rolled his eyes. He had somehow managed not to take them off this far, there was no way he would get found out from some test experiments.

"How was he doing?" Mike asked.

"Not bad. He seemed in pain, though." Levi looked at his wrist. "I offered to scent mark him to try and help- y'know, betas are comforting and shit."

"Uh-huh." Hanji tapped their chin, gaze at the ceiling as if in thought. "I've never heard a beta actually help someone in rut before, but if it works, then go for it. I'm hoping the rumors about these particular kinds of ruts being fatal are all talk, but if they're not, maybe calming down his body as much as possible is a good idea."

Levi was about to speak, but there was a sharp knock on the front door. Hanji called out something before running over to open it, revealing a small group. It was his rookie squad, no doubt coming to check on whatever the hell was happening to their pack leader. Levi hadn't spoken to them since he was forced into this mess.

"Uh- sorry, Hanji!" Eren held up his hand in a weird sort of gesture that could have been a wave. Jean, who was standing next to him, elbowed him in the ribs. "We wanted to see if Erwin was feeling better!"

"Aw, how sweet!" Hanji patted his head, a maniacal grin on their face. "I assure you, our pack leader is doing just fine. He'll feel much better once his medicine starts working!"

Eren beamed back, only for his eyes to stray off to meet Levi's who was glaring from behind Hanji. "Captain, sir!"

"Don't fucking call me that," Levi practically groaned. His pack of kids had begun calling him that ever since he started training them, and ever since he had hated it more and more. "Shouldn't you brats be doing homework?"

Sasha, who butted her head between the two Alpha's in front, spoke next. "But sir, we haven't eaten yet! We were supposed to have lunch with you, remember?"

"Go with Mike, I'm busy."

All eyes immediately fell on Mike, who's face paled as soon as he had any attention on him. Connie and Armin both cheered, apparently excited to finally spend time with him.

"Fuck you," Mike spat. Levi flipped him off as he left to go dine with the gaggle of teenagers, his shoulders hunched forward in despair.

Once everyone was gone, Levi looked back at Hanji. "You guys really aren't saying anything about Erwin?"

"Not yet. If his status changes and he's looking worse, we'll have to." Hanji sighed. "I don't know what to do, Levi. Everything I've read said it's fucking hopeless."

The Omega bristled at that. Something inside of him screamed to say that no, it wasn't hopeless. Erwin would be fine, he had to be. There was no way he wouldn't, because Levi couldn't fathom an outcome where Erwin wasn't there. Where he couldn't drink in the smell of his pheromones or see the light reflect off of his golden hair.

"Shut up, he'll be fine." Was all he said.

When he went back for lunch and dinner, Erwin seemed weaker each time. They didn't speak about Levi scent marking him; hell, they didn't really speak at all. Only when Levi forced him to eat did Erwin complain about not being hungry, and Levi had told him to shut up and eat the god damn soup.

He looked tired and worn down, but he didn't look like he was dying. When his fever broke, Levi even felt confident enough to tell Hanji that he would be just fine.

When Levi went back on the second day for breakfast, he wasn't so sure anymore.

The moment he entered the house it felt different; the pheromones were so intense he nearly doubled over, and the house seemed in disarray. The cushions on the couch were strewn on the floor and whatever clothes he had managed to force Erwin to wear the night prior were with them. Including underwear. Meaning wherever Erwin was, he was naked. Fuck.

"Erwin?" Levi managed. He pushed further into the house, a hand covering his nose and mouth. It didn't do much, but he felt like it kept at least some of the scent out.

There was a loud bang, like something or someone hit a wall, and then he heard a groan. Levi dropped the cooler in the living room and dashed to Erwin's room, seeing the door shut. That was alarming, because he had specifically told Erwin not to lock himself into a room just in case something really bad happened.

"Hey, what the fuck?" Levi groaned in frustration. The door was locked when he tried to turn the handle. "Erwin, let me in."

"No." Erwin sounded strained.

"Why not?"

"Please... Levi, I don't want you in here."

Levi pushed down the feeling of rejection bubbling in his stomach, or the sharp pain in his chest at hearing that he genuinely was not wanted. It was cemented again, the fact that Erwin would rather die than fuck him. He growled and pulled out his switchblade, starting to pick the lock on the door.

"Levi- Levi! Stop!"

"Listen, I know you don't want anything to do with me, but I'm here to make sure you don't fucking die. God, you're such an asshole."

When he tried to open the door once it was unlocked, Erwin held it closed.

"Please, I don't want to do anything to you."

"Yeah, I know. Move. You didn't do anything yesterday, right? You can't smell me, remember?"

Erwin made a sound, like he was agreeing. Finally he stepped away from the door. When Levi stepped into the room he was assaulted by the intense scent of rut and a completely naked Erwin. His cock was hard and straining, the tip red and slick with precum. Levi averted his gaze as fast as possible.

"Do you have to be naked?"

Erwin looked down at himself, then he scratched at his neck. The scent glands there were glistening and the one on his left had angry red marks like he'd been scratching it all night, even bleeding in some parts.

"It's too hot to wear anything and I- _shit_!"

He fell against the wall, a dull thud accompanying the impact. Levi tried to catch him as best he could, his arms going around his waist to help steady the Alpha while he dealt with the pain. Erwin let him, even leaning on him for support, but that caused his cock to nudge right into Levi's abdomen, the hard tip digging into his abs. Erwin moaned against him and his entire body flushed. Levi felt like he was going to die on the spot.

The guilt of knowing that Erwin felt pleasure from something he didn't want to do was immense and Levi felt sick just thinking about it. He tried to reposition their bodies again but nothing worked, and all he could do was hold the Alpha as he dealt with his pain. The scent emanating off of him was nearly too much for Levi, the way it filled up his lungs and clouded his senses was overwhelming and, to his dismay, completely welcome. At this angle, though, he could see Erwin's scent gland more clearly. The red scratches were so deep that it was bleeding enough to concern Levi; well, any bleeding from a scent gland was bad news, but now he could see it had dripped all the way down Erwin's body.

"I need to clean you," Levi said, steeling his body. He had to maneuver their bodies the same way as the day prior, with Erwin's arm flung on his shoulders so he could half-carry-half-walk him to the bathroom.

Erwin couldn't seem to speak, whether it be from the pain or sheer embarrassment.

When they reached the bathroom Levi felt he was about to pass out. Omega's were pretty sensitive to Alpha scents normally, but an Alpha in rut? Levi's head was spinning and he was incredibly aware of the fact that his jeans were restricting his boner in an almost painful way.

"I'm sorry, Levi," Erwin was mumbling, something about how this was too much to ask of him and that he should just leave before he nears the peak of his rut. It was impressive how much self restraint the Alpha had considering.

"Shut up, I'm helping you."

While he wet a hand towel to use, the only noise that filled the bathroom was running water and the sound of Erwin panting. His breaths seemed more labored than before and Levi cringed, not wanting to think about whatever the hell he was feeling.

The veins in Erwin's forearms were popping out of his skin while Levi rubbed the drying blood off of him, his movements careful as to not effect the gland further. Then he realized something; the left gland was red and swollen from being scratched so much, but the right one seemed basically untouched. That was the gland he scent marked.

"Did it help?" Levi pressed his fingers against the unharmed gland and Erwin shivered.

"The marking? Uh, yes, it helped quite a bit. The other side feels like it's on fire." Erwin's head was tilted back against the wall, exposing his neck. His eyes were squeezed shut, and while Levi didn't think it seemed intentional, it was the perfect opportunity.

Levi pulled off one of the scent patches on his neck, wincing at the slight pain. He held Erwin's shoulders in place as he rubbed the column of their throats together, sufficiently coating each side of Erwin's neck in a nearly suffocating amount of Omegan scent. The thick scent of desire exploded, Erwin's body going pliant in Levi's hold as he purred his thanks.

_"Levi..."_

He tried to think about anything other than Erwin moaning his name on the bathroom floor, instead grabbing at the alpha so he could take him to the living room to finally eat. If this was the worst of Erwin's rut, then so be it. This didn't seem like a terribly fatal thing, just a bit embarrassing. It would probably be a good idea to promise Erwin later not to say anything.

While Levi never considered himself to be an overly affectionate Omega, he wouldn't deny that he had instincts just like everyone else. The way Erwin seemed to be struggling with every breath was almost painful to him; they weren't mates so it shouldn't matter, but he wanted to take away the pain so badly he felt guilty just thinking about it. They were friends, Erwin had already made his feelings known, so he logically knew that there was nothing to be done. The way Erwin leaned into his touch meant nothing, that was just him finding comfort in the scent of an Omega. Levi tried to keep telling himself that, especially when Erwin grabbed his wrist and gave him a pleading look.

"Would you stay?"

Levi grit his teeth, silently dealing with his inner turmoil. He shouldn't be taking advantage of someone dealing with a rut, but Erwin was asking so nicely and it seemed like he wasn't in pain for once.

"Just eat, Smith." He sat beside Erwin on the couch after fixing the cushions and handed the Alpha his meal. The pheromones were slightly less aggressive than before and Levi actually felt like he could breathe again.

The silence that followed was welcome, if not a bit uncomfortable. He hadn't been able to coerce Erwin into another pair of underwear and while the Alpha had sheepishly pulled a blanket over himself, the hard line of his cock was very, very visible.

"Do you remember your first day here, Levi?"

"When Hanji wanted to break my arm just to see how fast it would heal?" Levi asked, toying with the pillow in his lap. Somehow he'd grabbed one to cover up his own _i_ _ssue._

Erwin laughed and shook his head. He took another bite of his meal before speaking. 

"Well, that did happen. But before that." Levi felt Erwin's eyes on him, and even if he refused to meet them for fear of doing something he would regret later, the weight of them fell heavy on his conscious. "You told me that even if you didn't entirely trust me, you would trust my leadership."

Erwin sucked in a breath, the fork in his hand creaking under his increasingly tight grip. Levi looked at him then, his furrowed brow and his tensed jaw. It made him feel terrible not to be able to take the Alpha's pain away; he felt helpless, like a flawed Omega unable to assist the one person he might actually want to. Did he want to? After he dealt with his pain, Levi nodded at him.

"Do you now?" Erwin seemed so vulnerable, the way his eyes searched Levi's face for any new emotion, any telling sign of his feelings. "Do you trust me?"

Fuck, what was he supposed to say?

_There's nothing you could say that would make me lose my trust in you. I trust you more than anyone. I want to stay by your side as long as I can. Please, let me stay here. Let me help you._

He couldn't say that. Erwin was his pack leader, his Alpha by title alone and nothing to do with being his mate. Levi knew that, but he couldn't help the feeling in his chest from going away everytime he thought there was a possibility of that. Did he want that? After years of being by Erwin's side, is that what he wanted? He didn't have any time to think about it; Erwin was waiting for him to say something, dammit.

"I trust you with my life, Erwin." Levi mentally cursed himself. He had just said he couldn't say something like that, so why the hell did he?

Erwin's face flushed, but Levi tried to tell himself that was from the rut. He couldn't handle it if that was from his words.

"I... I see."

Erwin finished his meal, even going as far as putting away the empty containers with shaking hands.

Neither of them said anything when Levi got up to leave, and only when Erwin stood to see the Omega out did Levi have to look at him again. He had the decency to put on underwear.

"Levi," Erwin said. "I... want you to keep trusting me."

Levi's shoulders tensed. The scent of rut was warping his senses into a puddle of mush, and he honestly didn't think he could take anymore. Erwin's scent glands seemed so inviting; he could scent them again, couldn't he?

"You have to promise me," Erwin placed a hand that was far too warm on his cheek, successfully stopping whatever movement still remained in Levi's body. He didn't think he was breathing anymore. "When this gets worse, you won't let me hurt you."

" _If_ it gets worse." Levi corrected. From the smile Erwin gave him, he knew he meant it. He opened the door to leave and found it incredibly hard to step outside.

"Of course, Levi. If."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated!! I love them!!
> 
> Erwin is so self righteous it's kinda gross but I love him anyway


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You said you don't want to do anything to me." Levi frowned. "You would rather die than mate me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they are so precious bro.... I love them
> 
> What's an attack on titan??? Season 3??? Season 4?!?!? The manga??? I don't know her. She doesn't exist. Only wonderful fanfics of AU's with them together exist thank you

"Captain, how do you do that?"

"Don't call me that," Levi sneered.

"S-sorry, sir!" The kid backed away, hands in front of himself as a type of shield. Armin's confidence was growing, but he still withered away under Levi's glare. "I was just wondering, is all. I- well, I've never seen a beta be able to do that before."

Levi hummed, dragging his tongue across the bottom of his elongated canines. He'd been able to do it since he was a kid when he was feeling intense emotion, but it something his uncle had said was just a part of their family, so he never gave it much thought. Omega's couldn't normally grow their canines and that meant it added to his guise of not being one; Hanji had spent hours trying to figure them out, staring at his teeth like he was a wild animal. Only Alpha's could do it, using their strong, piercing teeth to mark their mates with a lasting bite. It helped his lie, but it also meant he was questioned about it far too much.

"Dunno." He pushed at the Beta's shoulder, knocking him over easily. The kid fell with a yelp. "Stop staring at my fucking teeth and think about your stance, idiot."

Ever since leaving Erwin's house he hadn't been able to reign his teeth in, his gums actually hurting at some point. It was annoying, to say the least. Erwin's scent was stuck to his skin, even if his scent patches were blocking his own pheromones, the Alpha's were still present no matter how hard he tried to dull them down. His squad had commented on it, hesitantly asking him why he smelled so much like the pack leader, but all he could do was snap at them and tell them not to smell him. They were young adults, though. All they could do was smell every scent they could find.

Jean was the one to help Armin up, mumbling something about how he was stupid to talk to Levi like that.

Two hours felt like a lifetime. Levi had never been so eager to be done training his squad for the day, and when he could finally escape to his secluded house on the packs' land, all he felt like doing was ripping off his patches. He only made it to the front door before he fell against it, one hand holding him up while he pressed the other to his mouth. He felt like he was suffocating. It was widely known that wearing them for too long could lend to feeling stuffy or overwhelmed, and in worse cases even making the user's glands stop working altogether. Levi hadn't felt the effects till now, when the Alpha's scent was assaulting his glands with renewed vengeance everytime he remembered it was there. It only made him want more of it, more of that scent, more of Erwin's skin on his body.

Erwin.

He had to see him in only a few hours to bring him dinner and he couldn't even think about the Alpha without moaning into his hand. Levi only then realized he was biting his knuckles, drops of blood falling to the floor from where his canines had dug in. He was too distracted thinking of Erwin's naked body from the afternoon, how his skin was flushed and warm, to even think about wiping the blood away. His scent was so incredibly lustful, the thick, almost choking smell causing Levi's cock to twitch in his pants. Levi could smell it now. He could practically taste it, from how concentrated it was on his neck. Thankfully no one else got near him, allowing him to cover it up as nothing.

Before Levi could even think about taking care of his problem, Hanji was yelling at him from across the yard. He tried to fix himself the best he could before turning around to deal with them.

"Hanji, what the hell?" He rasped. It was kind of embarrassing how affected he was.

"Levi!" They yelled again, even though they were now only a few feet away from him. Did they think he hadn't heard them? Their eyes seemed more wild than Levi had seen them in a while. "You have to come with me, quick."

"What did you do?" He asked, pinching the bridge of his nose. Levi could feel a headache coming on already. "Please don't tell me you made Eren do another stupid thing."

Hanji shook their head. "No, definitely not! That's on Wednesdays. I mean, it could be today, but I don't know if he's up to it," they droned on, only to yell and snap back into focus. "This isn't about that! Something's wrong with Erwin, Mike said his scent changed and he could sense it from outside the house."

Levi bit his lip, thinking back to how he looked when he left. The Alpha didn't seem too bad, just a bit pale and seemingly unable to make it more than a few steps without tiring, but other than that he was fine. "That's... weird. He was fine before."

"I don't know, but Mike's sure that something's wrong. You're the only one we can trust to-" they stopped abruptly, only to step closer to him and press their filthy fingers against his face, pulling his lips apart. "Levi! Your teeth are doing it again! Could it be from scenting? Is Erwin affecting you that much?"

Levi felt himself growl when he pushed them away and he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "Don't touch me, shit glasses." He straightened himself out again, rubbing at his patches instinctually to be sure they were on properly. "It's nothing. You know it just happens sometimes."

"Ahhhh, but Levi, come on! There's gotta be some reason it's happening!" Hanji had apparently forgotten about Erwin in favor of staring at his teeth. They grabbed his hand, cooing over the marks he'd left. "Wow, you bit yourself! Maybe you can bite Erwin, it might be what he needs."

Levi ripped his hand away, pushing past them through the yard. He felt them shadowing him from behind, spewing whatever hypothesis they had about his teeth.

"I've never seen a beta be able to do that, you know. Never! Just Alpha's!" They were shouting all the things he'd heard before. Levi could tune them out while they walked and soon he could see Mike appearing in the distance, pacing back and forth in front of Erwin's house.

"I mean, some omega's can do it, if they're from the right lineage." Their voice was low, calculating.

Levi slowed to a stop before Mike could see them. He felt Hanji sizing him up, and when he turned to look at them, they had their arms crossed. Levi hadn't heard that Hanji knew some Omega's could do it, so he just assumed they didn't think it was possible.

"You're an Omega, right?"

Levi's shoulders were uncomfortably stiff. He wasn't sure how to react, what to respond with. There was no escaping at this point; he had to deal with whatever consequences would come for hiding that fact. Not that Omega's were given any less respect, but downright lying to your pack was incredibly frowned upon.

"How long have you known?" Levi asked. 

Hanji smiled at him and it looked sincere. His shoulders relaxed somewhat.

"Not long. I don't think anyone else knows, maybe Mike, but you can only use scent patches for so long before it's suspicious." Hanji scratched at their neck, just above their scent gland. Levi couldn't really smell anything from them, so he had to go off of body language alone to tell how they felt. "Plus, I doubt that if you were a beta, you'd be able to make Erwin relax from scent marking. I think that's when I knew for sure."

"So?" Levi crossed his arms. "Are you blackmailing me? What do you want?"

"Levi, we're friends." Hanji stepped forward, finally releasing their Alpha scent. It was supposed to be comforting, but Levi just thought it was overwhelming. He didn't want to smell them, he wanted to smell Erwin. Fuck, how was Erwin doing? "It's not like that."

"What do you want, then? Now that you know, do you want me to fuck Erwin to keep him alive?" Levi snapped. "That's all I'm good for, right?"

Hanji dragged a hand down their face, shoulders slumped as they spoke. "Leeeeviii," they dragged out his name, sighing at the ground. "I would be lying if I said that never crossed my mind. But that's not what I wanted to say, because we both know Erwin doesn't want you to do something so drastic because you feel obligated to. He cares about you too much."

Levi looked away. "Yeah, he'd rather die than fuck me. He told me that."

"He would rather die than take advantage of you, Levi." Hanji started walking again and Levi fell in step behind them. "I only brought this up because I know how you feel about our Alpha. You're shit at hiding it." Hanji glanced at him, smiling that soft, genuine smile again. "Do you know why Omega's canines can grow?"

"Tch," he scoffed. He knew that Hanji could sense his feelings for Erwin, probably better than anyone else. Probably better than himself, considering he only just started to realize what they meant. "To be a pain in my ass?"

Hanji shook their head, laughing. "Well, sometimes it happens from being in a dangerous situation. It's like a defense mechanism, but that's usually in childhood. Otherwise, it's to inflict a bonding bite on an Alpha and to even comfort them during a rut. I've only heard of a handful that could actually do it, including you."

Levi decided not to say anything while they reached Mike, the Alpha incredibly on edge. He wasn't the anxious type and whatever Levi and Hanji had going on was promptly forgotten in favor of the situation at hand.

"Hey," Mike nodded at the two of them, his fists clenched at his sides. "He hasn't gotten any better. Maybe even worse."

Levi tried to scent the air but it was too faint, only Mike could smell whatever the hell was going on.

"What does it smell like?" Levi chanced.

"I can't tell," Mike said, staring at the front door of Erwin's home. The double doors of the house seemed like a locked cage and Levi wanted nothing more than to free Erwin. "But it's getting worse."

"Should we take him to the hospital?" Levi asked.

"No, they'll probably say he needs to mate an Omega and he'll say no like before. They can't really do anything other than that and keep him hydrated." Hanji sighed. "In the end, it's his decision."

Levi felt like his insides were being crushed at the insinuation that there was no hope. It was like there was no way he could even fathom anything other than Erwin being fine because if he wasn't, Levi didn't know what he would do.

It felt ridiculous considering how he was dragged into the pack like a stray dog. He had resented Erwin for a long time after, even going as far as hating him at times. And then they grew closer, and far too many shared dinners and quiet conversations in one or the others homes had proven to Levi just integral a part of his life Erwin was. Erwin had been there for him during his darkest times, when he lost his friends and during every one of his heats, bringing him food and drink and carefully concealing his status as an Omega. He was so kind to Levi, it nearly made him ache.

He spoke faster than he could think.

"I'm going to help him," he heard himself say.

Hanji and Mike stared at him like he'd grown two heads.

"Erwin wouldn't want you to do something like that because of loyalty, Levi." Mike said. Ah, so he knew Levi was an Omega as well. Fucking bloodhound.

"It's not," Levi snapped. Why couldn't they all just understand that he wanted to save him? They all thought it was just an obligation, like it was just another task he had to do for his pack Alpha. Erwin was too important to ever just be a task. "I... I want to. He has to understand."

The two Alpha's shared a look before nodding at him, the light in their eyes returning after days of it being gone.

The next half hour was dedicated to preparing a bag so he could spend the next few days Erwin's house and Hanji bringing him a pack of contraceptives.

Then he was staring at Erwin's door, another cooler full of this time a few days worth of meals weighing heavily on his shoulder. For the first time in years he wasn't wearing any scent patches, his pheromones completely on display.

Levi stepped inside the home, carefully locking the front door and making his way to the kitchen. He didn't see Erwin around and thankfully he was getting used to the scent of rut enough not to be knocked off his feet the moment it hit him. The scent was beginning to sour, like the pain was beginning to outweigh any sense of mating. Levi just hoped he wasn't too late.

He shoved everything into the fridge, uncaring of the mess. He grabbed the portion of stew he was supposed to force Erwin to eat before making his way to the Alpha's room. The scent there was too strong to mean he was anywhere else.

"Erwin?" Levi pushed open the door and looked around.

"L-Levi?" Erwin shot up from his spot on the bed, standing on wobbly feet. He covered his nose, gasping. "You're not wearing the patches."

"No. I-, I'm not." Levi stepped forward and Erwin stepped back. "You need to eat."

The Alpha was mercifully in a pair of boxers, but Levi couldn't exactly take in his appearance because he curled in on himself in pain, sitting back on the bed while he groaned through it. Levi sat beside him, placing the stew on the side table. Before he could even think of scent marking him to rid him of some discomfort, the Alpha was on top of him.

Erwin's nose was planted on his neck, drinking in the scent of him. His thigh was between Levi's legs and pressing into his crotch, the two of them chest to chest. Levi placed a reassuring hand in Erwin's hair, carefully carding through it while the Alpha rubbed their throats together. Levi felt his body heat up in response, and he shivered when he felt Erwin lick up the side of his neck, tasting his scent.

Only when he moaned did Erwin pull back, the panic evident in his face. The Alpha pushed himself away from Levi so fast his back hit the wall, wincing at the collision.

"I'm so sorry, Levi- I don't know, I can't control myself, please, you have to leave." Erwin was bracing himself against the wall like it was the only thing holding him together. "It's stronger now, I can't-" he was cut off by a cough wracking his body, the sound terrible in his throat as he hacked into his hand. When he pulled it away it was covered in blood and Levi's heart started racing.

Levi was by his side in an instant, ripping off his tshirt to wipe away the blood as best he could. He never cared for that shirt, anyway.

"You didn't tell me about this." He said, watching the Alpha's face carefully. His pupils were blown wide and he was panting, eyes piercing through the Omega.

"What's, _fuck-_ what's to tell?" Erwin tried to smile.

Levi didn't know how he hadn't noticed yet, but the bags under his eyes were darker than before and his body shook. Without warning, he collapsed to the ground, his face pressed into his forearm as he shivered. He was burning up to the touch and his scent glands had red splotches along them like a terrible rash. How the hell was his body even doing this?

"Erwin," Levi tried to pull the Alpha back up but all he got was a growl in return. His inner Omega cowered away, but he stood his ground. Levi was going to fix this, god dammit. "I-. I want to help you, Erwin."

"Levi..." Erwin sounded wrecked. He didn't move, and Levi didn't think he could. "You're so kind to me, you've always been so kind to me."

Levi looked away. That was a lie and both of them knew it; Levi had cursed him, threatened him, even tried to kill him. Sure, Levi gave him his life and his talent, but what else was there? Erwin had been there for him when he needed him. Erwin had always been there.

"Please, I don't want to hurt you." Erwin sighed, shakily because he coughed into his arm again, and Levi diligently wiped away the blood. "I can't- I can't use you like that. That would kill me more than any rut could."

"I," Levi hesitated, griping Erwin's forearm hard enough to bruise. The Alpha didn't even notice. "I know. I'm sorry, I wish I could be an Omega you would actually enjoy mating." It hurt to say it, but he was being truthful. Their relationship would be destroyed after this, after Levi completely disregarding his decisions and taking matters into his own hands.

"Wh-" Erwin gasped, his eyes squeezing shut. Levi felt utterly helpless, doing nothing but stroke the blonde's arms and hope it passed. Was holding himself back causing him pain? "What? Levi... what did you say?"

Levi looked away, his entire face flushing. "I just. I'm sorry it had to be me. I know you'd rather waste away than touch me, but I'm all you've got. So. I'm sorry."

Erwin turned his head to look at him; it was kind of pathetic, the way he was staring at him with one eye while the other remained squeezed shut. "I never said- wait, you think I don't want to touch you?"

Levi opened his mouth. Then closed it. He opened it again, about to speak, but he wasn't sure how to respond. Erwin was shaking, his muscles locking up as he twitched in pain, but Levi still didn't know what to say.

"You said you don't want to do anything to me." Levi frowned. "You would rather die than mate me."

Erwin's body calmed down enough for him to lift himself up onto one arm so he could use the other one to touch Levi's cheek like before. His palm was scorching, but Levi felt himself lean into it nonetheless. He would do the same thing during Levi's heats.

"Oh, Levi." He whispered. "I would rather die than lose you." Erwin's lips parted to speak again but Levi didn't let him, he pressed their mouths together and Erwin sighed into the kiss. When they parted, Erwin smiled. His teeth were stained red. "Touching you is a gift I never thought I would receive."

"That's the most disgusting thing you've ever said."

Erwin laughed. "You flatter me."

Before Erwin could deal with another bout of pain Levi tried to get him off the ground. It was difficult from the angle they were in, but he was able to carry most of the Alpha's body weight himself while Erwin tried his best to help. He apologized, face flushing with embarrassment, before he was able to sit back on the bed. He couldn't really hold himself up, falling back on the bed as his body shook.

"I've lost my strength, I'm sorry." Erwin was panting again, his arm thrown over his eyes.

Levi pushed his arm out of the way and slotted his thighs on either side of Erwin's own, looking down at him. The Alpha stared at him, bewildered.

"I'm just impressed at your self restraint," Levi commented. He was still concerned, Erwin's fever hadn't broken in days and he was still bleeding, but Levi still spoke. They had time, right? "I've seen Alpha's go into rut before, I thought you would be a wild animal at this point."

"I- I trained myself," Erwin struggled, his hips canting upwards toward Levi, body moving of its own accord. "But it's painful. So- _fuck_ , so painful."

Levi hummed, pushing Erwin's hair out of his eyes. The blonde strands were unruly at best and Levi wanted to see them back in their styled form. "Then stop holding back."

Erwin's eyes darkened for a split second, a thrill going through Levi. Then it was gone. "Please don't tease me, Levi. I don't think I can take it right now." He bit into his lip, his sharp canine breaking the skin.

Levi rocked his hips on Erwin's groin, drawing out a low moan from the Alpha. "I'm already going to fuck you," Levi said. He leaned down to nip at Erwin's scent gland, the one that wasn't hurt, and the Alpha gasped. "I don't want you to be in pain anymore, _Alpha_."

_"God, Levi."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos are super appreciated I love seeing comments so so much!!!
> 
> Erwin is so wonderful I love him and Levi you're doing great sweetie. alright next chapter is the bone zone lmao

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you're all excited! I know I am!!
> 
> Kudos and comments are awesome, I'd appreciate them! I'll try to get out the next few chapters super quick since I'm excited for this fic and that means all I wanna do is write it lolll


End file.
